


Adult Monsters

by AuburnRed



Category: Fifth Grade Monsters Series - Mel Gilden & Ann Hodgman
Genre: Family, Fantastic Racism, Forgotten Series That Should Be Remembered, Frankenstein's Monsters, Friendship, Gen, Mermaids, Metaphors for Modern Society, Monsters, Prejudice, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRed/pseuds/AuburnRed
Summary: We saw them as Fifth Grade Monsters. Now here they are as adults with careers, love, friendships, and new bigger problems to deal with in a world that's filled with hate towards people who aren't like them.





	1. Chapter 1

Adult Monsters   
A Fifth Grade Monsters fanfic  
By Auburn Red

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the writing talents of Mel Gilden (and once Anne Hodgman) and the illustrating talents of John Pierard as well as Avon Camelot. I however created Wendy Wyrd and Marie La Nouvelle and their families as well as the ideas of where these kids went as they grew older. This is for entertainment and to demonstrate my love for a YA book series that was a huge part of my childhood and deserves to be remembered and revived.

Introduction: Fifth Grade Monsters….And Beyond! 

Now this will require an explanation of the original source. Fifth Grade Monsters was a YA series published by Avon Camelot and was written mostly by Mel Gilden and illustrated by John Pierard (One book was written by Anne Hodgman). The series lasted from 1987-1992 and was 15 books long. The titles were M is for Monster, Born to Howl, There’s a Bat Wing in My Lunch Box, Pet of Frankenstein, Z is for Zombie, Monster Mashers, Things That Go Bark in the Park, Yuckers!, The Monster at Creep’s Head Bay, How to be A Vampire In One Easy Lesson, Island of the Weird, Werewolf Come Home, Monster Boy, Troll Patrol, and The Secret of Dinosaur Bog.   
I have created a blog article of the series and the individual books in the series including inside jokes, trivia, references, favorite passages and quotes. The link is here https://juliesaraporterbookworm.blogspot.com/2017/08/forgotten-favorites-fith-grade-monsters.html?m=1

 

The stories focused on Danny Keegan, a normal fifth grade boy and his closest friends who were all monsters in the Universal movies tradition. There was Howie Wolfner, who became a werewolf at will and during thunderstorms, C.D. Bitesky, a vampire, who could turn into a bat and sucked on something called Fluid of Life from a thermos (which was more than likely a substitute for blood), and Frankie and Elisa Stein, twin Frankenstein monsters, who had bolts coming out of their necks and could shoot electricity from their fingertips. As the series continued, other members were added to their group, Danny’s younger sister, Barbara who at first was afraid of the monsters but becomes Elisa’s friend, Ryan Webler a young boy with ambitions to become a journalist, and Gilly Finn, a Show Tunes singing mermaid with fins on her ankles and wrists.   
Most of the stories are about the gangs encounters with school bully, Stevie Brickwald and his lackies class clown, Jason Nickles and school gossip, Angela Marconi and encountering one adventure after another often involving other monsters such as ghosts, witches, sea serpents, zombies, blobs, trolls, and sometimes their own relatives. 

The series is quite humorous filled with mostly clever and some cringe-worthy plays on monster movies and other speculative fiction. (There is a wax museum owned by a man named Mr. Price, as in Vincent; a movie theater owner named Abbey Carfax drives a van that she calls “Helsing,” the Keegens have a dog named Harryhausen, after Ray Harryhausen the special effects designer and so son and so forth).  
But the most interesting aspects to the series is the subtext of prejudice, racism, and immigration issues. Similar to how the ‘Toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit are treated as a minority, the Fifth Grade monsters uses this odd premise to discuss real world issues.   
In many of the books (particularly in There’s a Bat Wing…. And Monster Mashers), the monster kids become stand-ins for many immigrant groups and minorities that come to America only to find racism and prejudice from the locals. Monster movies are looked upon by the monster kids about as favorably as many modern African-Americans would look at the silent film, Birth of a Nation. In one book, C.D. and the other kids give oral reports about how “in England-in America-In Transylvania all over the world it seems people look badly at others who are different.” In another book, a group reminiscent of the Hitler Youth is formed against supernatural creatures.

In these fics 20 years have gone by and the kids have grown up, but have still remained close friends and companions. Danny Keegan inspired by his encounters with his monster friends has become a writer of horror/sci-fi stories and television shows, currently writing episodes for an anthology series called, The Outer Zone. (naturally an expy of the Twilight Zone in which its creator/host will be more than familiar). :D   
His sister Barbara is finding modest success in the world of soap operas and teen dramas, currently playing a Gothic girl in a teen drama, Gorgeous A’s but having some issues with her egocentric co-stars.   
C.D. took his father’s Stitch in Time Tailoring Service a step higher and has become a fashion designer of clothing that he calls Vlad Wear, which is largely worn by the Goth and Neo-Romantic crowds.   
Howie Wolfner has put his werewolf senses to good use to become a private investigator with his own firm, Full Moon Investigations, particularly specializing in missing children and adults.  
Frankie Stein long discovered his talent for electronics and has used them to become a video game and electronic toy designer. Elisa Stein, works with her brother as his “spokesperson” but may have other ideas to demonstrate her independence!   
To no one’s surprise, Ryan Webler is a journalist currently working for the Brooklyn Bugle, a small newspaper that mostly covers rich peoples’ parties and press releases so he has some ideas about bigger stories.   
Gilly Finn is currently a Broadway singer/actress making her way out of the chorus line and beginning to play leads such as naturally Ariel in the Little Mermaid. 

In high school, the gang encountered two new members of their fold: Gwyn Wyrd and Marie La Nouvelle. Originally from Scotland, Gwyn is the second of three sisters in a witch family and now she and her sisters have created a series of “magically enhanced” health and beauty products to help women and girls recognize their inner beauty and strength. Like her sisters and the rest of their family, she knows a thing or two about casting spells and flying at night via broomstick.   
Marie is from a family of Haitian voudou practitioners/zombies and she is now a folk artist, mostly a painter and sculptress with works that detail daily life in Haiti. While Marie behaves normally for the most part there are times when she goes into a “Zombie trance” and attacks everything in front of her. Some salt sprinkled on her brings her back to normal. 

 

The gang has also found love with each other. Barbara and Frankie are beginning to discover deeper feelings for each other than “Danny’s little sister” and “Elisa’s brother.”   
While in high school, Danny and Gilly briefly dated even attending prom together, Danny for a time didn’t notice that Elisa had developed feelings for him beyond friendship. Finally, Danny discovered his own feelings for Elisa had increased.   
As for Gilly, she and Ryan had begun dating as well and were the first of their group to get married celebrating their first year of holy matrimony.   
Howie Wolfner and C.D. Bitesky developed feelings for Gwyn and Marie, the new additions to their group and Howie and Gwyn are a couple and C.D. and Marie are also together. 

Of course as adults the kids still have to deal with the specters of prejudice and racism becoming more prominent now that their former archnemesis Stevie, now Stephen, Brickwald is a City Council Alderman and has his designs set on the Senate. He and his wife, news commentator/gossip columnist, Angel Marconi-Brickwald have not changed a bit. They just have a larger arena to practice on using legislation and smear campaigns to attack the monster gang. 

I hope this gave a good explanation on the original series and how these fics will progress. Soon we will go on with the show! :D


	2. Still Creepy After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up to Danny, Barbara, Ryan and the Monster gang getting a look into their adult lives, romances, and current conflicts

Adults Monsters  
A Fifth Grade Monsters Fanfic  
By Auburn Red

Chapter One: Still Creepy After All These Years

Danny looked up from the episode of the Outer Zone that he was working on. The main character hid from the vampire next door when the real monsters showed up in the form of his neighbors. He was about to wrap up the narration by the show’s host/creator, Penn Serling. He cracked his knuckles and decided to give inspiration a fifteen minute break. He was about to get a drink when he heard his beagle, Craven bark as someone entered. Danny smiled as he heard a familiar female voice say in amusedly annoyed English and German. “Craven, down you silly dumbkopf, it is only me. Gey avec hundt!”   
Danny stepped aside from his PC and approached his fiancée Elisa Stein. She was dressed in a knee-length red dress. Her dirty-blond almost brown hair had lightning streaks of gray at the temples that Danny knew weren’t from age. She had them ever since she was a kid, just like the bolts on her neck that those who aren’t in the know believe came from a traffic accident. She tried to give one of her winning smiles, but Danny could tell there was something different about her.   
Danny greeted her with a kiss. “Hey there, Bride of Frankenstein,” Danny teased.   
“Now that would not be likely,” Elisa teased back. “The Baron was my ancestor. I would be very unlikely to have been his bride.”   
“Yeah but Future Bride of Keegan doesn’t have the same ring to it,” Danny teased her.   
Elisa laughed and nodded at the PC. “How is the episode, going good?”   
“I think so,” Danny said. “Creepy stuff. Twist ending. Lesson learned. Fade out cue credits.”   
“Another great episode from Daniel Keegan,” Elisa said supportively. She flipped on the channel guide. “Did you remember to set Gorgeous A’s to record?”  
“Yes,” Danny said rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t have watched some cheesy drama about rich young adults in Manhattan if he couldn’t help it, but unfortunately he had a reason to.  
“You know Jeremy has to choose between Bree the rich girl and Leah, the Goth girl,” Elisa reminded him.  
“Oh I can hardly wait,” Danny said in mock excitement. “Besides you know if I don’t we’ll have to hear it from ‘Leah.’”   
Elisa held Danny’s hand and led him to the couch. “Now you know that Barbara has worked very hard to be on this show.” Danny doubled his eye roll. Leah the Goth Girl was played by Barbara Kaye, aka Barbara Keegan Danny’s little sister. (As she reminded her parents and her brother, Kaye was her professional stage name. Danny was acquiring a reputation as a writer of horror and fantasy short stories and screenplays and she didn’t want to get any professional acting job simply on the merit of being Daniel Keegan’s sister. Of course she did feature in a couple of Outer Zone episodes, but that was a coincidence she insisted)   
Of course Danny would hear it from her if he didn’t at least feign an interest in watching. Not to mention that Elisa was Barbara’s best friend so he would have to hear it from both sides.   
“Come on,” Danny said. “It’s a show about affluent rich girls being mean to people who aren’t so rich or affluent and they’re made to look like the good guys! I wonder who Jeremy’s going to choose.”  
“I know it’s a silly show,” Elisa said. “Barbara knows it too. But she has to start somewhere as do we all.” Elisa sank down on the couch and Danny had a feeling that she wasn’t just talking about Barbara. “Besides according to Twitter and Facebook, Leah has attracted quite the cult following. There is much fan fiction and fan art written about her and she was voted Favorite New Character.”  
“You sound more excited than Barbara,” Danny said. “Last time she spoke to Mom and Dad, she said that she wouldn’t mind if they shoved Leah down an elevator shaft just so she wouldn’t be on the show anymore.”   
“Can I help it if I am proud of my best friend?” Elisa asked. “Though I will admit it that Barbara has described it as a ‘toxic environment.’ There is much of life imitating art apparently. The other actresses on the show have singled Barbara out for ridicule and have made things difficult for her.”   
“Yeah she said the same thing to us too,” Danny said. “Apparently they are not only bitches but they play them on TV.”  
Elisa looked confused so Danny translated. “Oh it was an old commercial on TV. ‘I’m not a doctor, but I play one on TV.’ Forget it.” He hesitated to change the subject but knew it had to be done. “Barbara is going to be filming tomorrow night and I have a writer’s session. Would you be able to get her-?”   
Elisa bit her lip. “You know that this constant surveillance between yourself and your parents upsets her more than the stalker.” Barbara had received threatening messages from a stalker both by snail and email. She downplayed it but her parents and Danny were worried, especially since she lived by herself in Manhattan. They made a point of contacting her or taking her around Manhattan much to her chagrin.  
“I know but I don’t want anything to happen to my sister anymore than Mom and Dad do,” Danny said.   
Elisa sighed. “I would, but Frankie and I have a meeting with some scientists as well. Tell you what, I will be finishing later than Frankie. Would it be alright if I texted him about it?”   
Danny shrugged. “Sure,” he said. Elisa put the request through her smart phone. She waited a few minutes but returned. “He says that it is fine.”   
Danny nodded and then asked about Elisa’s brother. “So how’s he doing with the electronic toys?”  
“I think he’s doing rather well,” Elisa said. “Many hospitals are interested in using them as service animals, you know for children with mental difficulties. Maybe adults could use them as well for calming anxieties and such.”   
“I’m sure you convinced them,” Danny said.   
“Ja,” Elisa said sounding unconvinced.   
“You don’t sound sure,” Danny said.  
“Oh no, I am sure that Frankie will do very well with the toys and I will be there to demonstrate them and speak to the representatives as I have always done,” Elisa said.   
There was something far off in Danny’s fiancée’s voice something that he wasn’t used to in the normally calm level headed woman that he had once thought as nothing more than a female friend but had seen her as more than a friend. Elisa played with her engagement ring, diamonds that formed the shape of a lightning bolt (a very obvious inside joke that she couldn’t help but laugh at).   
“Elisa what is it?” Danny asked. “Something’s wrong?”   
“Nothing really,” Elisa said.   
“Come on I won’t tell a soul,” Danny said.   
“Do you promise?” Elisa asked.   
“Well seeing as how I’m good at keeping most of our secrets,” Danny quipped placing his finger on one of the bolts on Elisa’s neck to demonstrate. “I think you can trust me.”   
“Oh it’s something that I have been considering for some time,” Elisa said. “I am thinking of dissolving my partnership with Frankie.”   
Danny’s face dropped in surprise. Stein Technologies was a duel partnership between Frankie and Elisa ever since they began it in Heidelberg University. It worked out that Frankie would create the electronics spend his days in the lab creating video games and toys and Elisa would be in charge of public relations. She would demonstrate the technologies at conventions and in front of investors. She had a natural gift for public speaking and an innate enthusiasm that encouraged people to follow along. Frankie however was very shy and tended to get too technical in his instructions so that no one could follow them. The Stein siblings needed each other. Frankie needed someone to speak for him and Elisa needed someone to speak for. It would seem odd to Danny that they would have to work alone.  
“Was it the Museum Expo?” Danny asked.  
“Not just then,” Elisa explained. “There had been other times like it.”  
The Steins appeared at an Expo at the Museum of Strange Sciences and Inventions to demonstrate the service animals at the invitation of Dr. Wells a longtime friend of theirs.   
Elisa stood in front and spoke of the electronic animals and their benefits for children with physical illnesses who need companions as well as adults with mental disorders to help calm them. “And as Frankie will demonstrate, if the animal’s owner has a medical emergency, they have but to press this button-“She indicated the red button on the inside. “-It will instantly contact local medical professionals.”   
Frankie demonstrated the button’s capabilities as well as other abilities that the animals could provide. A tall thin gray haired scientist, Dr. Moreau scoffed. “Okay, Franken doll, it looks neat, but is he going to learn to speak for himself?” He pointed at Frankie.   
Frankie looked to Elisa. “Well we have been a team. You get one, you get the both of us,” Elisa said. Frankie nodded.   
Dr. Moreau pointed again at Frankie “Yeah but they’re his ideas, his work, it should be his show. You my dear are just the pretty face.”   
Elisa was too even tempered to let this “chauvinist pig” as Barbara would have described him get to her, but she involuntarily felt her fingers surge with electricity. To her brother’s credit, she could see the energy surging from Frankie’s fingers as well. Elisa held Frankie’s hand down in warning. “I will do one on one,” Frankie said to Elisa quietly.  
“My brother would be glad to perform one on one demonstration and answer any questions that you may have,” Elisa said stepping aside to let Frankie work.   
“Look Dr. Stein unless your sister has something for her to share on her own, I suggest you move her out of the way,” Moreau chided.   
Frankie looked nervously at Elisa. The female twin nodded and stepped aside. She knew that she was letting a loudmouth cretin like Moreau get his way, but she also knew that Frankie needed that confidence boost as well. 

Frankie was surrounded by the scientists and demonstrated the capabilities with each one. Elisa winced as she saw her brother’s pained expression looking like he’d rather do anything but talk, but he managed to show the capabilities of the animals.   
She glanced at the far off corner where one of the animals, a horse, lay untouched. Two  
girls shyly looked at it up and down. “How does it work?” one of them asked.   
Elisa walked up to the two. “Well you press the switch here-“Elisa began.  
The girl shook her head. “No I mean how does it work on the inside?”   
Elisa leaned down and told the girls about the memory chip inside each one and how Frankie and she were inspired by the original version, Bruno the robot dog from the original Baron Victor Frankenstein (though she avoided dropping the name. She just referred to him as an ancestor). Then she carefully explained about the sensor chips that allowed interaction between the human and animal.  
“That’s neat,” the younger girl, Angelica said.   
“Can we get it to learn other things?” the older girl, Deirdre asked.   
Elisa nodded. “I would think so, the interaction chips work with whatever impressions that you put into it. You are more or less building this animal’s personality.”   
“Like if we talked to it and said our names, it could respond?” Deirdre asked.   
“Or even say our names or sing a song?” Angelica continued.  
Elisa nodded. “You two have it. Let’s see what we can manage.” She opened the inside of the animal and showed them the inner wiring. The three looked at the wires making some adjustments when Dr. Moreau interrupted them.   
“Angelica, Deirdre, I know you two like your horses but we have to get going,” he said.   
“Okay Daddy,” Angelica said. “Ms. Stein was just showing us how the animals work.”  
Moreau snorted. “For all the good that it would do.” He pulled Elisa aside. “You see my daughters are more like typical girls. Things like science, math, and machines go over their heads. You would do better to explain about princesses and unicorns.”   
Elisa tried to keep her anger inside and her electric surges contained, but she nodded at the girls. “Is that so?” she asked.   
She nodded at the direction of Deirdre and Angelica who turned on the stuffed horse. The horse looked at the two girls and said. “Hello Angelica and Deirdre would you like to be my friend?”   
“Yeah okay,” the girls said in unison.   
Elisa smirked at Dr. Moreau. “Lucky guess,” he said.   
Elisa could barely contain a look of smug satisfaction as the horse then sang Taylor Swift’s “Shake it Off.”   
“Not one of my favorite songs but I think they get the idea,” Elisa smiled.   
Moreau glared at the female scientist and held onto his daughters. “Put that back, Deedee,” he ordered his older daughter. “We have to go find your mother!” He stalked off with his daughters close behind him. 

“Was that guy Father of the Year or what?” Danny asked sarcastically.  
“I think ‘or what’ would be the correct response,” Elisa added.   
“Well those girls definitely showed him a thing or two and you did too teaching it to them,” Danny said.   
“I know,” Elisa said. “But it is not the first time that has happened and it won’t be the last.”  
“Come on don’t let someone like that say girls and women can’t do math and science. You know that isn’t true,” Danny said. “Look at you and your mom.”   
“No I meant what they said about how Frankie and I operate,” Elisa said. “Where he does the work and I speak for him.”   
“Has Frankie said anything or made you feel this way?” Danny asked.  
Elisa shook her head. “No, Frankie and I have been working as well together as we have always done. But lately, I have felt somewhat-what is the word-redundant. I feel like that I have been talking of Frankie’s achievements my whole life and it’s not that I don’t mind. Frankie is brilliant, and he deserves whatever accolades he receives. But I think maybe he should speak for himself and then there is me. Sometimes I wonder what do I have to say about Elisa?”  
“I remember how long it took before I learned what you felt about me,” Danny said. In fact he didn’t even find out from her. Danny had dated another friend, Gilly Finn all through high school ignoring the fact that Elisa had long harbored romantic feelings for him. Elisa never said anything because both Danny and Gilly were her friends and she wanted them to be happy. Instead Danny found out from Barbara who called Danny a “colossal jerk” for ignoring Elisa’s feelings for him. Well Danny realized that Elisa’s feelings were returned and Gilly and their other friend, Ryan Webler had discovered that they were in love (and were currently celebrating their first year of marriage). So it all worked out well, but Danny knew from that experience that Elisa could talk about anything but what she wanted for herself. Unfortunately, he knew that Elisa could keep Frankie hanging for a long time not displaying her true feelings but always being inwardly miserable but of course Danny would know.   
“So you liked teaching the girls huh? Do you think that maybe you’d like to be a teacher?”   
Elisa nodded. “I did and perhaps I may. I got a degree in Education at Heidelberg so I can further offer the demonstration, but I think that I have a talent for it. I want to do that show children, especially girls that they need not be afraid of math, science, and technology that it can be made for girls as much as boys.”   
“Well we keep in touch with Ms. Cosgrove,” Danny encouraged remembering their former fifth grade teacher. “You could talk to her about it, get some support from her.”   
Ms. Cosgrove was an excellent teacher who was enthusiastic about everything and encouraged her students to love learning as much as she did. A mark of her influence in their lives was the amount of students including Danny and Elisa who still kept in touch with her even though they were no longer her students not to mention that she had been retired from P.S. 13 for over a year. And of course another reason that Danny, Elisa, and their group of friends kept in touch with her was that she was one of the few adults outside their circle who knew the truth about Danny’s friends (though it took her many years to admit it).   
“Of course I should have thought of that myself,” Elisa said. “Danny, you do not think that it’s selfish of me to think this way do you? Like I am betraying my brother or my family?”  
Danny held his fiancée’s hand. “Elisa, you are the least selfish woman that I know. You are always doing for other people. Maybe it’s about time you did for yourself.”   
Elisa pulled her fiancée close to her. “No wonder you are a writer. You have a way with words, Herr Keegan.” She said.   
Danny leaned closer to Elisa, a sly grin on his face. “Sometimes I like to be quiet for certain reasons,” he teased lasciviously.   
Elisa giggled as Danny kissed her. Craven whimpered and appeared to cover his eyes with his paws like a small child not wanting to see his parents in action. “Want to make sparks fly?” Danny asked.   
Elisa leaned closer to Danny as sparks inadvertently emerged from her fingers and lips to Danny giving him a slight electric shock. As if that wasn’t awkward enough the sparks sent a slight power surge through the apartment putting the engaged couple and their dog in total darkness. “Not those sparks,” Danny said dryly.  
“Sorry,” Elisa said sheepishly as she reached for the fuse box.

Howie Wolfner faced his clients, a middle-aged couple with that anguished worried look in their eyes. “Alright, Mr. and Ms. Rice when did you see your son last?” He asked. He made sure that he spoke clearly since Americans often thought his English accent made him sound too soft or that he mumbled.   
“I saw him last Wednesday on the 14th,” Mr. Armand Rice said.   
“The night before he disappeared,” Howie asked trying to get the facts straight.  
The man nodded as his wife continued. “I saw him the next morning,” she said. “I reminded him that he was still grounded and that he needed to be home immediately after school.”  
“What was the grounding for?” Howie asked.   
“He had broken curfew and was hanging out with some distasteful friends of his,” Ms. Claudia Rice said as she continued. “We waited for him to come home and he never showed.”   
“We tried the police but they just want to chalk him up as another run away,” Mr. Rice said. “We got your name from a friend of ours, Mrs. Alice Holloway.”  
“Yes I recall that case,” Howie said. He had found out that Mrs. Holloway’s daughter had been kidnapped by her first husband. It was a difficult one in that Howie had to search in much of the rural areas of New York and Pennsylvania before he found her. He had to go into full wolf mode before he succeeded.   
“Tell me a bit about these distasteful friends of his, “Howie said. “Is there any possibility that they may know something?”  
The husband and wife both nodded and shrugged. “Possibly, Louis was not the most sociable of boys we will admit.” Ms. Rice said. “He was very bright, good with computers and reading. He mostly kept to himself, but he was very well-behaved and studious.”  
“We had no complaints about him,” Mr. Rice added. “Until he began high school and he started hanging out with these kids.”   
“They dressed in dark clothes, did drugs, listened to that death metal music,” Ms. Rice said. “I think they were into witchcraft or voodoo. Anyway Louis said that they could cast spells and curse people.”   
Howie bit his lip from saying that he knew a witch and a voudoun, in fact was living with said witch, and from his personal experience these teens were probably no more capable of spell casting than he was.   
“So you think that these kids may have done something to Louis?” Howie asked.  
The Rices nodded. “It’s very possible,” the mother said.   
“Mr. Wolfner if our son ran off we want to know that but if he’s-“He couldn’t finish the thought. “-We want to know that too.”  
“The worst part is the not knowing,” Ms. Rice said.   
“I will do it,” Howie said.  
“You will find him,” Ms. Rice asked hopefully.  
“I will do what I can,” Howie said. “I promise you that Full Moon Investigations will work our utmost to find an answer one way or another.”   
The Rices stood up and shook Howie’s hand. “I will need a most recent photograph of your son and if you possibly know of any friends or associates that I could question that would be a good start.”   
Ms. Rice handed Howie a photograph. “This might help both ways. This is Louis at his Senior Prom.”   
Howie looked at the young boy. He had curly dark hair and wore glasses and an all-black suit. He could tell from the photo alone that the boy had a lost expression, the type of kid who was often alone and isolated from the world. In short the teenager that Howie was often hired to look for. The other interesting thing about the photo was the girl standing next to him. She had neck length ebony hair and pale skin and wore a long black velvet dress that the bodice hugged her chest tightly and the skirt was made of long flimsy white and black material. Around her shoulders was a familiar white satin cape that looked like a blanket of snow on her shoulders. She also wore a black choker that if Howie looked closer could see a tree surrounded by bats. “Who is the girl in the picture?” He asked.  
“One of those distasteful friends of Louis,” Ms. Rice said. “His girlfriend at the time Lucia Lenore.”   
“That name sounds familiar,” Howie said knowing that he had heard it before.  
“She left school around the time to become a model,” Ms. Rice said as though she was saying the girl became a prostitute.   
“This was an outfit that she was modeling,” Howie asked.  
The Rices exchanged glances. “I don’t know, why do you ask?” Mr. Rice asked.  
“I think I know how to get in touch with her,” Howie said. He knew exactly how. He had seen the outfit before or rather had seen its designer work and fret over the original sketch. The emblem on the choker said it all, “Vlad Wear,” Howie reasoned aloud knowing that first he would have to consult Ms. Lucia Lenore’s current employer. 

Howie stood at the Fashion House near the runway. He tried to make himself inconspicuous as people ran around trying to get the latest fashion show set up. He looked at the man with whom he was going to speak. He was tall and thin and was dressed in a very natty tuxedo and long black cape. His dark hair while slicked back also was somewhat long and thin making him look even paler. He held two of the fabrics that to Howie’s untrained eye looked the exact same. The other man, Howie’s old friend, C.D. Bitesky told one of his assistants. “I want the gown to be in this fabric, not the other,” C.D. said. “The other is coarse and offers very little stretchability. Now, Sonya go see it done.” Sonya nodded and left.   
The other assistant, the male one, said. “Big problem with the lighting. They couldn’t get the klieg lights for the finish.”   
“And they are telling us this now why?” C.D. groaned.   
“Chill, its okay,” the male one said. “I called another place and they are sending them in one hour.”   
“Oh that’s a relief,” C.D. sighed.   
“I’m sorry C.D.,” the male assistant said. “Do you want me to explain it to the crew?”   
“No I will take full responsibility for it,” C.D. said. “Except for the part that is your fault which is all of it.” The assistant stepped back looking hurt and confused, but C.D. smiled. “I am kidding, Darren. I will speak to them in a minute. Now go make sure that everything backstage is in order.”   
Darren nodded until C.D. called him back. “And tell Bella and Edward to put a little more energy into their walk down the runway. I don’t care if they are my cousins, they could be a little less bland and lifeless!” Darren nodded and returned backstage. C.D. opened his silver titanium thermos and drank a substance that both he and Howie knew as Fluid of Life.   
When C.D. finally wasn’t surrounded by others, Howie was about to approach him. C.D. managed a half-wave at his friend’s arrival when a handsome blond male model walked up to Howie and looked him up and down suggestively. “Hey there, handsome, you looking for a good time?” He asked.   
Howie smiled. “Well thank you as flattered as I am that you called me handsome, I really don’t think I’m your type.”  
“Come on,” the model drawled eying Howie’s bushy red hair, clean shaven face, leather jacket, rugby shirt, blue jeans, and motorcycle helmet which Howie held under his arm. “Rugged butch men are my type and a hot sexy English accent to boot. Why not?”  
“Well for one thing, I’m straight,” Howie said. The model shrugged. “And for another thing I’m here to see C.D. Bitesky.”   
“And you two aren’t-?” The model asked raising an eyebrow.   
“-Just good friends,” Howie replied.  
“Fine,” the model pouted. “Always wanting the boss.” He whistled in C.D.’s direction and called. “C.D., you have a friend.” He drew out the word friend and used air quotes.   
C.D. grinned and walked up to Howie clasping his friend’s hand. “Thank you, Adrien, I see him.”  
“He looks like a real animal,” Adrien winked at Howie.   
“Oh more than you know,” Howie teased.   
Adrien gave another lustful grin at the private investigator when C.D. cleared his throat. “Thank you Adrien, that will be all. Hello, Howie!”   
“Hi, C.D.,” Howie said. “Do you have some time? I would like to speak with you alone about something important.”   
C.D. looked at the busy stage and his watch. “I suppose that I could make that time. Step into my office.” 

Howie followed C.D. into his private office. The room was accompanied by a black ebony desk that sat between two black wooden chairs with arm rests that looked like claws. The deep red cushions appeared to contain little support. Overlooking the walls was a large portrait of the battered battlements of Castle Bitesky and C.D.’s Bachelor of Fine Arts-Fashion Design diploma from Cluj University. Two colorful paintings hung on another wall. One showed a ritual of several people dressed in white dancing to a fire and a man in a white tuxedo dancing in the middle of the bonfire. The other painting showed C.D. and a lovely woman with black skin and curly black hair dancing under a tropical moonlight. Howie knew that the latter two paintings were created by C.D.’s girlfriend, Marie La Nouvelle. On the desk showed a photograph of the same couple in a deep embrace with Marie’s black skin contrasting with C.D. pale white skin, C.D’s black tuxedo matched against Marie’s white dress like two halves of a negative. A close observer would see that in the photo C.D.’s teeth were suspiciously large and Marie’s skin had an almost bluish tinge and her eyes had a far-off almost dead expression. “Now what can I do for you, Howie?”   
Howie decided to begin with pleasantries. “We don’t see enough of you now that you and Marie moved uptown,” While Howie and C.D. were close to the entire monster group, they often considered each other best friends in a strange attraction of opposites with C.D.’s urbane sophisticatry matching with Howie’s rugged more athletic persona. In a strange twist of coincidence, C.D’s girlfriend, Marie and Howie’s Gwyn Wyrd also were best friends.  
“I was just saying to Marie about you and Wendy,” C.D. said. “Perhaps the four of us should get together and bring the others as well.”   
“Yes absolutely,” Howie agreed knowing that with him, C.D., and the other friends both monster and human “let’s get together sometime” were not just words. If they said it, then by God, they were going to get together.   
“So how is Gwyn?” C.D. asked.   
“She’s fine,” Howie said. “She, Willa, and Freddie are working on some creams with different plants like lavender, chamomile, mandrake, belladonna-“  
“-The poison?” C.D. asked.  
Howie shrugged not understanding how his girlfriend and her sisters made so many unusual health and beauty products with such unusual ingredients. “They have ways of neutralizing the poisonous aspects and using them for their health aspects. They knew what they’re doing, so who am I to ask? As long as someone doesn’t hire me to find out how one of their products poisoned them, I don’t get involved.”   
C.D. smiled, his tiny fangs showing through his teeth. “Ah it’s a true romance between you two is it not?”   
Howie shrugged. “We like to tease each other, but Gwyn knows how I feel about her and I know how she feels about me.”   
“The same as I do about Marie,” C.D. added nodding at the photograph. “Zombie or woman, she is still the most beautiful woman that I know.”   
“Even with all these models about?” Howie teased. “She never questions?”  
“I never give her reason to,” C.D. said. “Vampires and zombies are together for life and with us, life is a very long time.”  
“Same way with werewolves and witches,” Howie added. “How is Marie?”  
C.D. nodded. “Working on a gallery exhibit at the Narcisse Gallery.” C.D. said. “She is displaying some work from some local teenagers. I have to ask, Howie, you don’t come up to this area of Brooklyn often. What brings you here?” C.D. inquired. “Experiencing haute couture?”   
Howie grinned. “Does your father know you talk like that?”   
C.D. rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, even though Papa and I are in the same line of business of creating clothing, our means are quite different.” He waved his hands around the Fashion House. “He does not approve of most of this. He thinks that it is too modern, too upscale, too….American he says.” The two stood in silence for a few seconds and Howie could read the serious expression on his friend’s face that he did not want to continue this line of discussion. Howie decided to go for the direct approach and showed his friend the photograph.   
C.D. looked closely at it as Howie spoke. “The boy’s name is Louis Rice and he’s been missing for over a week. His mum and dad hired me to look for him. The girl is his girlfriend, Lucia Lenore.”   
C.D. nodded. “Yes, I know her or knew her rather.”   
“What can you tell me about her?” Howie asked taking out his iPad.   
C.D. shrugged. “Not much to tell. She worked with Vlad Wear for about three months. She came from the Forlite Modeling Agency. I believed that her family came here from Italy. She’s about 20 years old. She was quite attractive, but had an attitude as some of the models do.”   
“Attitude how so?” Howie asked.   
“Well she was generally very uncooperative. She would hold modeling shoots up for several hours which is unfortunately sometimes typical behavior with some of the models and photographers. Specifically ones who are particular about how their hair is worn or what colors should be in the background, that sort of thing. Sometimes it can take all morning just for one photograph to be completed. But what was unique about Lucia was that she would sometimes get very violent if her demands were not met. She was known to throw equipment or objects at people. She would get into-what is the expression-when two women argue- a dog fight?”  
“-Catfight,” Howie supplied.   
“Yes that’s it, she would get into cat fights with other models,” C.D. said. “She was obviously not a pleasant young woman.”  
“Was she known to have drugs or speak of black magic curses that sort of thing?” Howie asked.   
C.D. looked at his friend quizzically. “Howie you know as well as I do-“  
“-Yes I know a lot of that behavior is just for show, from poseurs that have nothing to do with us,” Howie interrupted. “But apparently Louis’ parents said that he became interested in it and they think his girlfriend was involved in it as well.”   
C.D. said. “Well none that I recall, but in one of those cat-fights, Lucia told the other model, Kelli, that she would curse her and hoped that she would lose her looks. She then attacked her so hard that Kelli ended up in hospital.”  
“What happened to Kelli after that?” Howie inquired.  
“Not much,” C.D. replied. “She tendered her resignation and moved back to Kansas. She said something about a family emergency, but she seemed a bit more frightened than that. After that I put Lucia on suspension.”   
“What does that entail?” Howie asked.  
“With most models it usually involves a mandatory stay of a minimum of a week in a rehabilitation clinic to either end their drug addiction or eating disorder. They do not return to work unless they show signs that they have completed the treatment,” C.D. answered simply.  
“You’re a tough but fair boss,” Howie remarked.   
“Well I am concerned for their well-being,” C.D. said modestly. “In many cases they are just frightened or have been hurt and only wish to hurt themselves.”   
“Did it work for Lucia?” Howie asked.  
C.D. lowered his head. “I do not know. She disappeared from the clinic and never returned to work. Her mother said that she was returning to Italy, but I had my doubts especially now that you are asking about her.”   
Howie pointed to the boy. “Have you seen the boy with her at all?”   
C.D. looked closely. “No, I don’t recognize him. But many of the models have many admirers. He may have come to one of the shows, but I really could not say.”  
“Thanks C.D.,” Howie said. He took the photo and stood. “I’ll have to be going.”  
“I hope that I helped in some way,” C.D. said. “It is not right when someone goes missing.”   
“Don’t I know it,” Howie agreed. “And you have helped. Thanks, old chum.” 

Both Howie and C.D. started and covered their ears. A high pitched whistle filled the air. Howie reacted to the whistle with a deep howl. C.D. paled and nearly fell over. He struggled to keep calm and drink from his Fluid of Life. Howie grabbed C.D.’s table, his breath caught into his throat. C.D. was glad for his expensive office décor’s sake that his best friend resisted going into full wolf mode. The whistle stopped as the two friends looked at each other.  
“Good I wasn’t the only one who heard that,” Howie said.   
“What was that?” C.D. asked.  
“Got me,” Howie said. “I’d better get out of here before it happens again.”  
“I would appreciate that,” C.D. said dryly.  
“I’ll call you later,” Howie said.   
“I will let you know if I hear anything more about Lucia,” C.D. promised.  
Howie left the Fashion House and pushed his helmet on. He headed for his motorcycle which lay in the parking lot next to C.D.’s classic black Volga. He was about to start his motorcycle when he heard the same whistle again. This time the whistle was longer. Howie drew back his head, removed his helmet, leaped off his bike, and gave a deep howl. He let the transformation continue as he saw his hands forming claws and felt the bushy red hair become fur and surround his body. He howled again and left the parking lot of the Fashion House and his motorcycle behind as he prowled through the streets of Upper Brooklyn, a werewolf.

C.D. waited in his office swallowing more of his Fluid of Life. The strange ill feeling passed but he still needed to get his bearings. Something wasn’t right, he could tell. C.D. picked up his smart phone and texted a quick message to Darren and Sonya for them to look after things for a bit because he was feeling ill inside his office. He caught his breath as the strange whistle continued again. This time C.D. felt the transformation occur. He quickly receded in height, became smaller, and grew wings. For a few minutes, there appeared to be a bat frantically gliding inside the office of C.D. Bitesky, Fashion Designer of Vlad Wear. C.D. waited until the feeling passed and he returned to normal before he returned to manage the Vlad Wear Fashion Show.

Marie La Nouvelle looked up at the gray sky knowing that the rain was coming. She blithely thought to herself that for Howie Wolfner’s sake, it was good that there was no lightning or thunder involved and that it was going to be a light autumn shower. Marie continued to walk delicately holding the bag inside. Inside was a sculpture that she made of a small pink creature with big eyes and a sweet smile. It was of what she and fellow voudons called “A Friendly Spirit” or a “House Loa.” While she was aware that House Loas did not usually look this cute or adorable, she also knew that the recipient was an infant child and that accuracy could be sacrificed for cuteness and whimsy. Besides she was an artist, Marie considered it an interpretation of a House Loa.   
The sculpture was for her best friend, Gwyn Wyrd’s older sister, Willa who was expecting her third child. She knew that Gwyn and Willa would love it. Plus, it gave Marie a break from her artistic inspiration. C.D. always joked that she spent so much time in her art studio or at the Narcisse Gallery that she often forgot that there was a world outside (Not that C.D. had any room to talk. Whenever he was at his easel sketching fashions, it would take a nuclear bomb to bring him out). This time Marie had simultaneous projects. She was working on a set of Loa sculptures as well as displaying art from young New Yorkers at the Narcisse Gallery. Marie liked doing this because it amazed her at the artistic talents these kids had. She was particularly amazed by the abstract paintings by one young lady, Maya Hart. The girl had a large talent even if she had a mouth and a chip on her shoulder to match. Well Marie could tell that the girl had a rough life just by looking at her and Marie couldn’t blame her for acting the way she did at the world. She just needed someone to take her anger out on.   
Marie was about to head across the street to Wyrd Sisters’ Enchantment Shop featuring the sisters’ health and beauty products and crystal jewelry when she heard a strange whistle. It was high pitched and very odd. She leaned against a stoplight in agony. She ordered herself to keep herself together and not become a zombie. She caught her breath and felt nausea pass through her. “Oh loas help me,” She hissed. The feeling passed as the street fell into silence, as much silence as can be on a Brooklyn Friday evening. Marie sighed with relief that at least she didn’t drop the Loa sculpture.   
Suddenly, the whistle filled her again. This time, she couldn’t resist. She felt dazed like nothing interested her except just walking. She could feel her body become rigid and the only thing in her head was that odd whistle. She walked forward not caring that she dropped the loa sculpture, that she broke Willa’s gift. 

Gwyn Wyrd looked closely at the young woman glancing at the products. She picked up one and put it back on the shelf acting disinterested. Wendy walked closer to the woman. She had short neck length dark hair and wore a plain floral print dress and yellow sweater. Her face was devoid of any make up and she looked shyly around. “May I help you?” Gwyn asked politely.  
The woman started frightened. “Um, I heard about this place from a few friends of mine and I thought that you could help me.”   
“Of course,” Gwyn said speaking in her rolling Scottish burr. “What can I help you with-?” She paused for the woman’s name.  
“Oh um Carrie,” She said. “Carrie McNeill. I well you see I know it sounds shallow, but I just started this new job and I’m a secretary and I see these other women and I feel like you know I don’t belong. They are so beautiful and I’m well not-“  
“-Nonsense,” Gwyn said. She could tell that the woman had very nice features, lovely expressive hazel eyes, an honest winning smile and other facets.   
“No it’s true,” Carrie sighed. “And I heard that these products are almost like-well like magic,” She laughed. “Kind of silly I know. But I thought that maybe you could make me beautiful. I’ll pay you whatever I can.”  
Gwyn shook her head. “They don’t work that way. They only enhance what you already have in your body and within your soul.”  
“Then they won’t enhance very much,” Carrie said. Gwyn knew that it wasn’t true. With her witch’s intuition, she could tell that this woman had a kind heart and a generous soul. Those would be the features that would show on her face. “Now is there anything that you are particularly interested in?” She inquired.   
Carrie picked up the foundation on the shelf and read the title. “True Beauty,” She read. “May I have this?”  
Gwyn smiled. “Would you like a demonstration?” She asked.   
Carrie smiled shyly and sat on one of the stools across from Gwyn. Gwyn took the foundation and uttered a quick incantation in her head to the Triple Goddess that others and the woman herself would see the outer beauty as well as the inner. She gently brushed the foundation on Carrie’s cheeks, chin, and forehead. She then turned Carrie around and told her to look in the mirror. Carrie gasped with amazement looking like a completely different woman. “Is that really me?” She asked.  
“Of course it’s a mirror innit?” Gwyn asked dryly. “It only shows the person who’s looking into it.”   
“I look different, feel different,” Carrie said. “How can I ever thank you?”   
“Just continue to show what is both inside and out,” Gwyn said. Carrie gave Gwyn y the $10.00 for the foundation and Gwyn placed it inside the register.   
She was about to ask Carrie if there was anything else she wanted when they heard a commotion from inside the private room.   
A beautiful blond woman stormed out of the back room followed by two other dark haired women, Gwyn ’s sisters, Willa and Freddie. “It looks worse than when I got in here!” She said.  
“No,” Willa said. “We can fix it. Just sit back down.” The three sisters provided a contrast despite their black hair and pale skin. The oldest sister at 35, Willa was the known beauty with her raven black curls and smoldering looks. She was often dressed in a fancier style, like now wore a long red dress that clearly showed her baby belly that though maternal looked like something from a catalog. At 30, Gwyn was the brain with her long black hair tied back in a small ponytail and often wore plainer clothes like now a long plain black dress and boots that resembled an old fashioned spinster. The youngest at 25, Freddie was the brawn and often the sass of the trio. Her black hair had been cut extremely short pixie style and she had dyed red streaks. The tomboy of the trio, she almost never wore dresses if she didn’t help it. Even now she wore black jeans and a t-shirt that said “You Say Witch Like It’s a Bad Thing.”   
Freddie smirked. “Now sit back down like a good wee little girl and grow just a little up.”  
“Winifred,” Willa Wyrd-Hawthorne corrected her youngest sister. She then turned to the woman. Gwyn recognized her as Fiona Kruger, one of the stars of the TV series, The Gorgeous A’s, the series also starring Gwyn’s friend, Barbara Kaye. Gwyn had heard from Barbara that her co-workers were capable of throwing Hollywood tantrums. Until then she had never seen one. It fascinated her like an accident you couldn’t help but watch.   
Gwyn sensed that this wasn’t going to be good. “Would you excuse me for a moment?” She asked Carrie.  
“Of course,” Carrie answered.   
Gwyn stood next to her sisters as Willa continued to placate the woman and Fiona Kruger continued to rant. “We can fix this if you like.”   
“Donna bother,” Fiona continued mimicking the sister’s Scottish accents. She pointed at Carrie. “I look hideous! I look like her!”   
Gwyn shook her head. “Madam, I suggest you leave before you anger us further!”   
“I am going to tell all my friends never to shop here,” Fiona said. “Your business will go down because of this!”   
Willa’s eyes flashed. It was generally acknowledged that Willa was the most even-tempered of the three Wyrd Sisters and was the figurehead of the trio. With Freddie’s athletic tomboyish temper and Gwyn’s sarcastic wit and deadpan intelligence, they relied on Willa to keep them calm in the face of others’ animosity. So when Willa lost her temper at a customer, the trio knew all bets were off. “You are a vain stupid woman, now get out!” the eldest Wyrd Sister yelled. She nodded at her sisters as the three stood in a line. “May you see the ugliness that lies within your soul.”   
“May you see the ugliness that lies within your soul,” the other two sisters chanted.   
Fiona Kruger looked somewhat terrified, but her haughtiness resumed and she stormed out of the shop. Good riddance, Gwyn thought. She knew that family curses didn’t really work the way most humans thought they did. All they did was bring to light the hatred or darkness in the other person, their abuse, their cruelty, their internal ugliness. In other words, the Wyrd Sisters don’t create curses, the recipient did. But none of the Wyrd Sisters liked to do it unless it was absolutely necessary. If Fiona Kruger was going to threaten the Sisters or abuse another customer who had done nothing to her, then it was absolutely necessary. 

Carrie remained in the shop as Gwyn reappeared in front of her. “I’m sorry about that,”   
“It’s alright,” Carrie said. “I’m used to it.”   
“Is there anything else you are needing?” Willa said retaining her normal politeness realizing that there was another paying customer in the shop.  
Carrie looked around still rattled by the encounter with the TV actress. “Umm, maybe some blush, some eye shadow, and some lip liner if that’s alright.”   
“That’s quite alright,”Gwyn said. “We also have a sale this week on new face creams for $5.00 if you would like some.”   
“Sure,” Carrie said. She selected the make-up and cream all with the True Beauty line. She accepted the money and thanked the three sisters. 

Carrie was about to step outside of the shop into the rainy evening when another woman stormed into the shop running into Carrie. She was a black woman dressed in a long white gown underneath a gray artist’s smock. She looked at the residents in the shop with a vacant expression but did not respond when Wendy called, “Marie?” Marie looked at her friend with wide rounded black eyes. Her normally black skin took on a bluish colored hue and her arms and legs were stiff. She wandered around as if not knowing where she was and stumbled into displays.  
“Uh oh, it’s the Walking Not Really Dead,” Freddie quipped whispering to her sisters.   
“Someone ought to stop her before she wrecks the place,” Willa said.   
“Aye someone ought to,” Gwyn said. Both Willa and Freddie looked at their sister. “ME?” She said.   
“She’s your friend,”Willa prompted.   
Gwyn couldn’t argue with that comment. “Help me out will ya?” Gwyn asked. Both sisters were about to follow when Gwyn nodded at Willa. “Not you,” she said indicating Willa’s womb. She knew that Marie wouldn’t intentionally harm her sister or the baby inside her, but she may accidentally do it. “Come on,” Gwyn nodded to Freddie.   
Freddie grabbed Marie from behind as the zombie struggled inside her grasp. Freddie was physically strong and was able to ward her off. But being a zombie gave Marie also super strength so the two women continued to struggle knocking over several fragrance bottles. “Could you not hit every single one?” Gwyn said sarcastically to her friend and her sister.   
Gwyn reached into Marie’s pocket and pulled out her small clutch purse that was inside her pocket. Marie continued to struggle violently pushing on Freddie. Carrie appeared and grabbed the zombie’s other arm. With two women holding onto her, Marie relaxed a bit was still tense and rigid. “Is she alright?” Carrie asked.  
“She’ll be fine in a minute,” Freddie replied.   
“Think of it as a medical condition and she needs the proper medicine,” Gwyn said as she opened the purse and pulled out a small bottle of salt.   
“Isn’t that salt?” Carrie asked. “How does that help for a medical condition?”  
“It’s a very special condition,” Gwyn said as she sprinkled the salt from the bottle onto Marie’s head.   
The woman stopped for a bit and then lay silent, her body instantly resumed its original black hue and vibrancy. “Thanks, I needed that,” She said with her rich Haitian with slight French Creole accent.   
Freddie and Carrie helped Marie to stand while Gwyn and Willa put up the fragrance displays. “I didn’t do much damage this time,” Marie sighed with relief.   
“We’d have billed you if we did,” Gwyn said dryly to her friend. Upon her smile, the voudon zombie knew Wendy was teasing.   
“Thanks,” Marie said to the Wyrd Sisters and Carrie helping them put away the fragrances and other items she knocked down.  
“What happened?” Willa asked.   
“I don’t know” She looked over at Carrie realizing that she would have revealed too much to a stranger. “-I just felt very odd.”   
“It appears I came to the right place,” a cultured measured accented voice said.   
The women looked up to see a man with long gray hair and cold blue eyes. He looked at the four women seeming to look through them. “I happened to be nearby and saw this lovely woman enter.” He said to Marie. Marie nodded at the compliment but said nothing. “I thought that I could help. It is in my area of expertise after all, but it seems that you ladies had it under control.”   
“We managed,” Freddie asked.   
“Who are you and what did you mean area of expertise?” Gwyn asked.  
“Oh I am truly sorry,” the man said. He took out business cards and handed them to the Wyrd Sisters, Marie, and Carrie. The card read: “Dr. Hannibal Caligari, Clinical Psychologist; Spiritual Consultant.”   
“Spiritual Consultant?” Freddie asked.   
“I help improve the minds and souls of many lost young people, children, teens, adults,” Dr. Caligari said. “If any of you would like a consultation, then it would be my pleasure.”   
Wendy looked around at her sisters and her friend. The man seemed kind and charming, but there seemed something rather off about him like she couldn’t really trust him. She thought that her sisters and her friend had the same reaction.  
But what was wrong with Carrie? Even though, Gwyn didn’t know her there was something shy and mousy about her. She seemed fascinated. “Would I have to schedule an appointment?” She asked.   
The man smiled. “Well I would prefer it, but I am available in my office for a walk-in if you would like to especially to a beautiful woman.”   
Carrie blushed and Dr. Caligari turned to the door. “Well I must be going since you have everything under control here, Ladies.” He left the store.   
Carrie then glanced at the sisters. “Thank you for everything but I have to go too,” She said. She seemed rattled but had left the store happy with her treasures. 

Willa looked around the store. “Well if there are no further visits, I’m going in the back. I have some accounts to manage, and a website and social media to update” She said. “Thanks for not making too much of a mess, Marie.”   
“Sorry again, “Marie said. “I’ll try to control my zombie urges next time.” Gwyn laughed knowing that Marie could no more control what she did as a zombie than Howie or C.D. could in their wolf and bat forms. Willa gave her an annoyed look and reentered the back.   
“Yeah, I have some necklaces that aren’t going to attach themselves,” Freddie said. She was about to turn towards her room when she turned back. “On the other hand, we are witches so maybe they do.” She quipped and returned to her work.  
“So what was that about?” Gwyn said.   
“I don’t know I was on my way over to give Willa her present-“She then looked down at her hands realizing for the first time that they were empty. “-Which I dropped on the way over here.”   
“Oh no, I’m sorry,” Gwyn said.   
“I can make another,” Marie groaned. “Though it is irritating to have to.” Marie had the artistic temperament that if she was forced to redo her work, it was never as good as the one she had completed before. “I heard this whistle and felt like I couldn’t control myself. Did you hear it?”  
“No,” Gwyn said. But Fiona Kruger had made such a ruckus that Gwyn may have overlooked it. The two women looked out the window when they heard a howl. “It’s not thunder and lightning,” Gwyn said knowing that was her boyfriend Howie’s distinct howl.  
“Maybe I wasn’t the only one who heard the whistle,” Marie suggested. Gwyn shrugged and looked towards the window keeping her eyes out for a werewolf.   
“Sure hope he doesn’t come inside too in his form,” Gwyn said. “Willa would pitch a fit.”   
Marie grinned but didn’t say anything. She was still remembering the strange whistle that she heard and wondering why it affected her the way it did. Did Howie and C.D. hear it too and did it affect them as well? She couldn’t get those thoughts out of her mind nor could she get the thought that she glanced at Dr. Caligari’s pocket before he left and inside Marie saw a strange silver whistle. 

Barbara sat in the makeup mirror as, Gloria the makeup artist put black on her lips and heavy eye shadow around her eyes. She turned her revolving chair around and pointed at the mirror. “What do you think?”   
Barbara grinned at her reflection. She saw the black that covered her natural auburn hair and black lipstick and eyeliner. “What does it matter we’re all going to die anyway?” She said in a montone typical of her character, Leah.   
“Is it that bad?” Gloria asked concerned.  
Barbara shook her head. Her Leah voice giving way to her natural soft pleasant Brooklyn accented voice. “No, it looks great. Just getting into character for the last time thank goodness!”   
“So what are you going to do now?” Gloria asked. It was known that this would be Barbara’s final episode.   
“I don’t know yet,” Barbara said. “I haven’t gotten any offers yet. The trades mentioned something about a possible spin-off, but no one contacted me about it.”  
“At least they didn’t kill off Leah,” Gloria suggested.  
“I have a feeling that the only reason they didn’t was because they didn’t want to have a ‘mourning Leah episode’ the next week. You know if they talk about me, then technically I’m still a part of the show. They would rather just humiliate me.” Barbara said sourly about her colleagues. Barbara was to film the episode that featured the final appearance of her character, Leah. Leah was supposed to be incensed that Jeremy, the show’s male star chose Bree over her so she arrived at a party using her witch powers to curse Bree  
when Bree and her fellow A’s, Taylor and Madison would spill water on her, humiliate her, and laugh at her. Sort of like Carrie in reverse except instead Chris and her crowd had the upper hand and Carrie would be kicked out without so much as letting out a spark of telekinesis. Frankly, Barbara couldn’t wait not just because of her annoying co-stars and the ridiculous show, but for other reasons.  
“Cheer up, you’re young. Something else will come along,” Gloria said.   
“I’m sure you’re right,” Barbara said optimistically. Something about the way she spoke reminded Barbara a great deal of her and her other friends’ friend, Zelda Bella AKA Madame Scary, the star of a show that showed old corny horror films. Both Gloria and Zelda Bella had a warm but very common sense approach towards life which offered advice in a way that made it seemed like something that they should have already known all along. Thinking of Zelda Bella gave Barbara the thought of calling her or getting in touch with her since they hadn’t seen each other for sometime since before she got the job at Gorgeous A’s.   
Barbara thanked Gloria and leaped off the makeup chair waiting for the director to put everyone in their places and for the show’s star, Fiona Kruger who played Bree, the lead A, to arrive. Two beautiful women stood behind Barbara, glaring at her with snide expressions. “Rumor has it that you had words with the director,” Justine Voorhees, the brunette mocked.   
“Really?” asked Moira Meyers the other co-star, a redhead, in a tone that indicated she knew about it and just wanted to give Barbara a hard time.  
“Yes apparently she had some issues with the dialogue at the party when Leah invoked ‘the powers of the Dark Master.’” The two women laughed.  
“Why besides it’s lame?” Moira asked.  
Barbara sighed. “Because no witch would ever talk like that,” Barbara said “‘Behold the power of the Dark Master?’ Most witches don’t even have a dark master!” She should know. She knew the Wyrd Sisters personally.  
“And you know so much about witches,” Justine mocked.  
“More than you apparently,” Barbara mumbled.  
“It’s a bit late to be discussing script changes,” Moira joshed.   
“What are they going to do fire me?” Barbara asked.   
The door slammed open as Fiona Kruger entered, angry and fierce. “Those stupid Bitches of Brooklyn!” She sneered at Barbara. “Present company included.”   
“Naturally,” Barbara muttered.  
“What happened Fiona?” Moira asked.   
“I went for a makeover and they made me look awful!” Fiona commanded. “Look at me!”   
Barbara couldn’t see any difference, and she could tell neither could Justine or Moira but they told their star what she wanted to hear. “It looks terrible!” “You ought to sue!”   
“Oh I will, I swear!” Fiona sat down and ordered Gloria to make her up.   
“I also need to have a talk with Jim,” Fiona referred to their director, Jim Beanstalk. “Leah has more lines than me!”   
Barbara was flabbergasted. “I’m leaving anyway!”   
“I think we could tweak this script a little,” Fiona stood up and yelled, “JIIMM!” The director appeared at Fiona’s command. 

Barbara rolled her eyes as the shooting wrapped for the night. True to Fiona’s threat, Leah only had three lines in the entire episode including the ‘Behold the Power of the Dark Master’ line that Justine and Moira mocked and Barbara hated. Not exactly a good exit, but thankfully her time on Gorgeous A’s was over. Of course where her next acting job would come from was another anxiety.  
She packed up her cosmetics and other items hearing Fiona’s scream. Crew members appeared to appease the star. “Look at me!” She commanded. “I have wrinkles!”   
“I don’t see anything,” Gloria said.   
“What do you know, you old cow!” Fiona said. She hollered for Jim again.  
Barbara left the studio into the fall night. The Manhattan city lights surrounded her. She was about to stick up her hand to hail a cab, when she heard a familiar voice call, “Barbara.”   
Barbara sighed annoyed recognizing the German accent of her best friend, Elisa’s brother, Dr. Frankie Stein. “What do you want, Frankie?”   
“Your parents and Danny called wishing for me to take you home,” Frankie began.   
Barbara shook her head. “I should never have told them.” She had been receiving letters from a stalker saying that Leah and he belonged together. Sometimes when Barbara returned to her apartment she could feel as though she were being watched.   
Her parents had been worried enough about her move to Manhattan, but now with the stalker their feelings intensified as they did with Elisa and Danny. If one of them didn’t call, they would often drive to Manhattan on the pretext of errands but in reality were keeping an eye on Barbara.  
“Really I can look after myself,” Barbara said. “I’m sorry that you came all the way to Manhattan for my benefit.”  
“I was here with some fellow scientists,” Frankie said uncomfortably.  
“Oh well, then I am not a scientist and you can go back to Brooklyn,” Barbara said.  
“Thank you but I would rather not,” Frankie insisted.   
Barbara continued to walk to where she could hail a cab when Frankie drove up in his futuristic looking blue automobile. It looked like the rest of his family’s except his mother’s was red, his father’s was green, and Elisa’s was pink. Barbara suspected that the family made their transportation. She sighed. “Okay, but just up to the apartment.”   
Frankie pulled up to the apartment and Barbara stepped outside. “Thanks, Frankie,” she said trying to maintain politeness despite the embarrassment.  
Frankie looked downward shyly, but he seemed to mumble “You’re welcome.” Barbara smiled and left. She pulled out her keys and was about to unlock the apartment door when she heard a voice whisper, “Leah.”   
Barbara turned to the voice to see a short slightly plump young man with short black hair wearing black clothing. “I mean Barbara,” he said.  
“Yes,” Barbara said warily. “Do I know you?-“  
“Luke,” the man said. “You signed my book once and I would like to be with you.”   
Barbara stepped back. This man made her nervous. She suspected that he was her stalker. “You signed ‘Love Barbara.’”  
“I sign all my autographs, ‘Love Barbara,’ “ Barbara said. Admittedly, she hadn’t given out too many, but she had some fans from her days on the soaps, Southwest General and The Sun Also Sets, but also on the Gorgeous A’s and even through her work on commercials and anthology series like The Outer Zone.  
“But it was special to me,” Luke said. “Jeremy isn’t good enough for you. I could be the right man for you.”   
“That’s nice,” Barbara said feeling terrified. “Look, Luke, I think you had better go.”   
Luke walked towards Barbara grabbing onto her arm. “I have had dreams about you. We shared everything!”  
“Well enjoy them,” Barbara said. “That’s as close as you are going to get to me!”   
“Let me do it again,” Luke said continuing to grab onto her. Barbara struggled and yelled for him to let her go, but Luke insisted. “We were meant to be together, Leah!”   
“She told you to let her go,” Frankie commanded. He stepped forward and Luke stepped back, but he wouldn’t unhand Barbara yet.   
“I warned you,” Frankie said. Lightning emerged from his fingertips and shocked the man.  
Luke dropped Barbara and yelled, “Shit!” He stepped towards Barbara but the shocks from the other man’s fingers continued and he ran off into the night.  
Barbara and Frankie looked at each other. “I guess I should be glad you didn’t listen to me,” Barbara said dryly. “Thanks, Frankie.”  
“You are welcome,” Frankie said. “I suppose I will be going then.”  
Barbara smiled at Frankie Stein. She usually thought of him as her best friend’s brother, and he always seemed so shy, scientific, unwilling to show his emotions. But Barbara also knew that he was a loyal and kind friend. She had to admit he was attractive in his own way with his large lumbering gait and his mop top of hair that he never straightened, and his goofy awkwardness that made his large size less intimidating and more endearing.   
“Frankie,” She said. The larger man turned to her. “Would you like to come inside for some coffee or something?”   
Frankie smiled. “I would like that, ja.” He said as he followed her into the apartment. 

Ryan Webler hadn’t been at the party at the Hill Mansion long and already he was bored. Ryan wouldn’t be at a party filled with snooty rich Conservative Brooklynites if given the choice. (And to be honest with himself because of his black skin, he wouldn’t have been invited to any in the first place). But as a reporter and blogger for the Brooklyn Bugle, he didn’t have any choice.  
The Brooklyn Bugle was a small free newspaper that carried little in the way of hard news. It mostly mentioned social news about the rich and famous from Brooklyn. Every time Ryan covered one of these events, he felt a little part of himself die inside…of boredom and frustration. This wasn’t why he studied journalism at NYU. This wasn’t why he had dreams since he was 10 years old typing on his Rotawing Scribe Laptop of being a reporter. He wanted to cover hard news and in this day and age of a tense Presidential election between two candidates with scores of enemies and detractors, police brutality and Black Lives Matter protests, and rumors and news that hit too close to home for Ryan, his wife, and his friends concerning immigrants and supernatural creatures, the idea of covering a dinner party with one of the oldest and richest families of Brooklyn made Ryan feel like a traitor to his profession.   
He didn’t mind paying his dues and knew that the Brooklyn Bugle could be considered a mere stepping stone to greater things and greater stories. After all his wife, Gilly Finn-Webler was also having those issues in her chosen career of being a Broadway actress and singer. She still had been relegated to the gypsy chorus line, moving from show to show and the occasional small speaking part. Their careers were steady, but not challenging. Both she and Ryan just were looking for those big breaks that would move them forward.   
Ryan looked around at the party attendees taking pictures with his digital phone and keying caption descriptions describing the party attendees. It was as though everyone who hated Ryan and his friends had congregated at this party. There was Quincy Clinton Ashcroft III, yachtsman CEO, and owner of the Marina De La Deedah who had more than a few tussles with Ryan and his friends ever since they were children, Jason Nickles, PR consultant and Yuppie extraordinaire, Jason’s girlfriend, Marla Willaby, romance novelist, flirt, and gossip, Roland Hill, owner of the Wonder Hill Theme Park who was somewhat a decent guy but often didn’t let little things like safety regulations and ancestral curses get in the way of theme park attendance, and Ryan’s least favorite couple of all time, Steven and Angela Marconi-Brickwald.   
Steven was an Alderman, on the Brooklyn City Council, the youngest alderman on the current council, possibly in all of Brooklyn history. Ryan did not believe for one second, that Steven would be satisfied with that. It was rumored for a long time that Brickwald had his eyes on the U.S. Senate, maybe even the White House. Ryan would have laughed at the idea of his former elementary school bully being the President of the United States, but hey if Donald Trump can run anyone could. Steven often liked to push his conservative values on the Council particularly tighter restrictions on immigration. He didn’t say which immigrants, but Ryan suspected his monster friends and wife were the real source of his plans.   
Helped along in Steven’s crusade was his wife, Angela. Ryan remembered when Angela was just the school gossip and no secret was safe with her. Now Angela was a local New York news commentator and columnist heading for a national career with Fox News. Her columns were often filled with disinformation about her husband’s political rivals that she just “happened to hear.” Ryan didn’t trust either one of them. He thought that maybe adulthood would have changed them, but he could not be so lucky. In fact they seemed to have gotten worse.   
Ryan felt his cell phone vibrate to read a text message from his friend Danny Keegan. Danny asked how things were going leaving a wink and smile emoticon. Ryan texted back. “Help me! Trapped by boredom and evil by B couple. Join me or save me.” Ryan waited a few minutes before he saw Danny’s response. “Sorry can’t. Sucks to be U.: D” Ryan smirked at his friend’s mocking sympathy. But then again Danny had known the Brickwalds his whole life being born and raised in Brooklyn. Ryan had only known them since he was 10 and his family moved from Detroit. So he didn’t blame Danny for not being in any hurry to reconnect with them any more than he had to.   
Ryan no sooner hung up when he felt his cell phone vibrate once more. He read a message from his sweet lovely wife. “Thanks for the flowers! Have the sweetest husband in the world! Thanx for the memories….” Ryan grinned. Even texting, Gilly couldn’t resist quoting song lyrics. As a mermaid, she had a beautiful siren-like singing voice and had a fondness for old movies and Broadway musicals. She made even the most mundane things like house cleaning, entering a room, or sending a text message a performance. Ryan graciously accepted her thanks writing “Gave them to the most beautiful woman on land or sea.”  
Gilly put a blushing emoji on her message and then wrote. “Had to go home early.”   
Ryan was surprised. Like most performers, Gilly preferred to be onstage and did not like to leave it to an understudy if she didn’t have to. If she could crawl, swim, fly to the stage then she would. She must have been very sick.  
“Are you okay, Baby?” Ryan asked. This wasn’t the first time that she was sick. In fact Ryan partly sent the flowers as a get well present. Lately, she often complained of tiredness and dehydration. Lately, Ryan had found his wife practically guzzling bottles of water and swimming in Creeps Head Bay outside their beachfront home in all odd hours of the day and night.  
Gilly said that she was so dehydrated at rehearsal that she fainted even after she had water. The director sent her home. Ryan asked if she needed him to come home any time soon to be with her. Gilly told him that she would be fine and that she was going to have a lie down.   
Ryan was about to insist partly because of his duties as a loving husband but also to have a good reason to get out of the party when he heard a familiar female voice say, “Hello Ryan nice to see you.”   
Ryan put his phone back in his pocket and looked straight at Angela Marconi-Brickwald. “Hello Angela,” he said trying to maintain politeness.   
“It’s good to see some representation from the Bugle,” the columnist remarked. “One does need all the publicity that one could get since my husband and myself are pillars of the community as well as Steven being descended from two of the oldest and most prominent families in Brooklyn.”   
Ryan smirked. If he and his friends had heard Angela use that phrase “pillar of the community” once they had heard her say it hundreds of time. When she was younger, she bragged about her father being a pillar of the community and while she still cited her father, she further used her husband as bragging rights. Angela continued. “Though I am surprised that the Bugle sent you. When I saw you, it was on the tip of my tongue to ask you for a Zinfandel.”  
Ryan smirked trying not to let Angela’s subtly racist comment of almost mistaking him for a waiter get to him. “Yeah the Bugle sent me. We had to draw straws. Unfortunately, I lost.”   
Angela grinned back clearly hiding her irritation behind her ice cool blonde façade. “Now where is Gilly, your charming wife?”   
“She isn’t feeling well,” Ryan said. “She’s at home.”   
Angela smiled. “Oh of course. Then again we are serving sea food. I wouldn’t want her to make it too personal and accusing us of killing her family.”  
Ryan grimaced. He didn’t really have time to explain that while Gilly herself was a vegetarian and ate only health food, she wasn’t the type to force her views on others. She respected what other people ate especially her meat loving husband and friends like Howie and Fluid of Life sucking friend, C.D even when it was sea food.  
Ryan was about to counter with another zinger when Steven Brickwald gently tapped on the edge of his champagne glass. The partygoers turned their attention to their host as he thanked his guests for attending and his mother’s family for opening the Hill mansion for this gathering. “I have brought all of you together for your support in this endeavor to help clean up Brooklyn’s streets from degradation, from infestation, and the decline of family values.” He nodded at a tall thin gray haired man that Ryan didn’t recognize. “If you will, I agreed to give Dr. Hannibal Caligari a few minutes of your time.”  
Dr. Caligari nodded at Steven. “Thank you, Alderman Brickwald. I have been given the floor to report my own findings on the infestation of dark forces on today’s youth and young adults. I am a clinical psychologist and spiritual consultant and many of my patients have spoken of being swept up by dark forces.”  
Ryan raised his hand. “Ah Ryan Webler of the Brooklyn Bugle,” Steven sneered. “The most unbiased of reporter when it comes to dark forces.”  
Ryan ignored that comment for now. “What exactly do you mean by dark forces Dr. Caligari?”   
Caligari smiled an icy grin. He continued to speak in a mincing deadpan tone as he continued. “I mean many of my clients’ families have reported that their sons, daughters, siblings, spouses and so on have been engaged in pursuing demonic arts such as witchcraft, vampirism, voodoo, Satanism, and other diabolic influences.”   
Ryan grinned wryly thinking that at least he didn’t say anything about werewolves, Frankenstein monsters, or mermaids. But Caligari continued. “These influences have led to madness, mental illness, animalism, and pseudoscience involving paranormal and antihuman creation.” Oops Ryan figured that covered everyone. “Many young people have become anti-social, rebellious, with failing grades, entitlement, and disregard to authority.”  
Ryan shook his head figuring that Steven was just playing the same old tune with a different fiddle. Bringing a psychologist wasn’t anything new except getting a professional opinion for his anti-monster rant. Another reporter spoke up. “How have you seen this as a current problem? Aside from the whole dark arts thing, it sounds like every other teenager and twenty something.”  
The crowd laughed including Ryan. Caligari gave a thin smile, but turned serious. “Many young people have reported using curses, death threats, blood sacrifices, and violence. It can’t be a coincidence. I am appealing to all of you especially you Alderman Brickwald to help put an end to these dark beings…these monsters!”   
The word made Ryan shudder. He raised his hand again. “Dr. Caligari, so far these are just empty threats that many people especially young people get involved in these dark things only to grow out of them later. They have little to do with the so-called occult and more to do with children acting their aggressions out of an unhappy toxic home life.”  
“It has gone beyond words Mr. Webler,” Dr. Caligari said. “Children have been missing reported run aways-“Ryan couldn’t deny that. Howie Wolfner often spoke of being swamped at work looking for missing teenagers and young adults. “-People walking off of jobs after getting into tussles with colleagues. There has been a general decline of family values and to that end Alderman Brickwald and I have organized a plan.”   
“We were greatly inspired by the aborted Monster Mashers organization formed by the late Arthur Debarber,” Steven spoke of the man’s name with a fondness like one would of a beloved mentor. Ryan shook his head angrily. Monster Mashers was formed by Debarber and just as quickly ended after he realized that his fear of monster movies was baseless. In fact Debarber became a friend of the monster gang. They had attended Debarber’s funeral at the behest of his grieving widower, J. Manley Forest. Ryan just knew that Steven didn’t acknowledge Debarber’s about face. He also figured that Steven would not acknowledge that Debarber and Forest were more than friends. He had even ignored it. For their sakes Ryan was grateful.  
Steven passed paperwork to his quests. “Dr. Caligari and I are commissioning a plan with the city council to outlaw certain types of music, books, television programs that promote such unhealthy supernatural arts. We also want to commission to keep an eye on certain immigrant groups and organizations for such trouble.”  
The reporter that was as confused as Ryan spoke again. “That seems to be a lot of trouble for rebellious teens and verbal threats.” Ryan nodded.  
Caligari and Brickwald glanced at each other. “I know but one must gather the sources and find out trouble before words become deeds,” Caligari said.   
“If you had a bowl of M & M’s and you were told that some had the potential to be poisoned combined with other candies, you would want to remove the candies before they mixed,” Steven said dourly. Ryan looked around. It was clear most of the other party goers were interested.  
Ryan raised his hand again. “With all due respect, Alderman Brickwald, M&M’s are candy not people. That is not an exact analogy.”  
Steven smirked as though Ryan was a traitor. “With all due respect, Mr. Webler, let’s keep it from having to be before something violent happens to remove all doubt.” All Ryan could think was wait until the gang heard about this. 

Ryan left the party about 10:00 and revised his article before he sent it. He was told by his editor to remove any references to Caligari and Brickwald’s plan, in effect potential of anything remotely controversial connected to either the Marconi, Hill, or Brickwald families. Ryan knew that his editor was a coward when it came to offending the powerful wealthy Brooklyn families making the Bugle nothing more than a PR campaign and Ryan’s job more difficult.   
Ryan looked inside their house and noticed it was characteristically quiet. No beautiful voice singing, no gorgeous yellow hair and green skin, no Gilly. Ryan checked the rooms but she was not in any of them. He glanced outside at the shoreline of the harbor glancing back at him. Being a sea creature, Gilly liked to live near the water. Ryan could go either way so they bought a beachside home on Stuyvesant Marina not far from Gilly’s family particularly her mother, Patty, and her aunts, Laverne and Maxine the Fabulous Singing Finn Sisters. Not to mention that Ryan technically wasn’t far from family either, since they were near the Buy ‘Em Trade ‘Em Get the Whole Set Building where his father worked as a building interior designer.   
Ryan flipped on the porch light to get a better look at the horizon and could see a shape moving along the waves and could hear a beautiful singing voice. Ryan walked towards the waves and saw his wife swimming up and down the water singing, “Where you will walk…Where you will run, where you will stay all day in the sun…Watch and you’ll see…Someday you’ll be, part of my world…”   
“Gil,” Ryan said as his wife jumped in surprise. He looked towards where she had been and saw that she seemed to move things around in the water. It looked to be coral, sea plants, and shells. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh, I’m fine,” Gilly said dazed. “How was the party?”  
Ryan smirked. “Don’t ask. What are you doing out here? It’s almost midnight and what are you doing?”  
Gilly shrugged. “I don’t know. After I came home, I felt really dry like I had to get in the water and I just felt this urge to make the beach more comfortable. I can’t explain it.”   
Ryan knelt down next to her feeling her forehead feeling a bit like his mom used to when he was sick as a kid. “Honey, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  
Gilly shook her head and her eyes watered. “That’s just it. I don’t know what’s wrong. There’s something happening here, what it is ain’t exactly clear.”   
“Why don’t we get you inside, okay Babe?” Ryan suggested.  
Gilly nodded. “I might have a talk with my Mom maybe she knows.” She suggested. This confused her. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this dazed, this emotional, or this thirsty. She was constantly wanting a drink. She remembered her Mom mentioning that she seemed to want a drink of water at least every minute when she was carrying Gilly. A thought started Gilly. She was nervous and worried and knew she needed to talk to her Mom about it. Was it possible? She and Ryan weren’t always careful and just figured a baby would come when it would come. But could she be pregnant and was she able to carry a child that was half human half mer creature?


End file.
